Generally, current limiting fuses include an insulating spider within an insulating housing to support the fusible element. The spider is formed of a high temperature inorganic material with ribbed members provided at spaced intervals for supporting the fusible element. In some instances the spider may be formed of a gas evolving material. With this type of a design, the fusible element does not have a cylindrical shape since it is supported by a number of straight sections which produce a bend at the end of each ribbed area. It has also been found that the ionized gas produced on vaporization of the element follows the flat surface of the supporting ribs of the spider sometimes causing flashover and possible fuse failure.
In high voltage fuses, self-supporting fusible elements have been provided within the arc quenching material in order to eliminate the problem of the ionized gases flowing along the flat rib sections. However, in these fuses it was difficult to maintain the fusible element in the proper position in the fuse housing resulting in other flashover problems.